Old Hearts New Beginnings
by OscardrivesmeWilde92
Summary: Harry and Draco are moving on after the war so it only makes sense that there relationship should finally progress now to, Right? Eight Year fic at Hogwarts. Draco/Harry
1. Prolong Returning:

**Authors Note: **** Hey, so this is my first Draco/Harry story and its set at Hogwarts. It is an Eight Year fic! If enough people review and enjoy it I shall continue=D If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes they are my own and not my wonderful Beta's fault! So hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****All characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Prolong: Returning**

Platform nine and three quarters looked exactly as it always had despite the war. Harry couldn't help feeling happy and a little odd at this. It was a nice feeling that something's could still be as wonderful and untouched by the horrible atrocities that had taken place before the summer but there were so many people who weren't here to enjoy it too.

Shaking his head from his dark thoughts he focused on the milling crowd around him of anxious parents sending their children off for the first time and for the thousandth time to Hogwarts one of the best schools for witchcraft and wizardry.

He had gotten separated from Hermione and Ron but quickly spotted the bright red hair of his adoptive family saying goodbye to the new couple. Fred and George were still taunting Ron about how Hermione was way out of his league but she quickly put an end to it with one of her famous glares that could probably rival Professor McGonagall's.

Harry smiled to himself as he walked over getting a tight hug for the millionth time from a teary eyed Molly Weasley and a hand shake from Arthur Weasley who also looked concerned.

Everyone had enjoyed the summer and the death of Voldermort had certainly made for a happier existence but people still had the battle at the back of their minds and were still trying to move forward with their lives.

Harry quickly said his goodbyes and went looking for a compartment when he saw a few reporters hovering nearby and he started to get sick of some of the gaping and awe struck looks that some students and parents continued giving him.

He had hoped some of his "boy saviour" status would have faded over the summer but it was still going strong thanks to the agreement for last year's seventh years to return to Hogwarts as eighth years.

The students who were at the school last year barely learned anything and most were coming back with the students like Harry and his friends who were not able to attend at all because of the war.

Harry snagged an empty compartment and waited for his friends to join him. Just as he had lain his head back against the chair the door slid open and in walked Draco Malfoy.

The blonde looked a little shocked but also determined and grey eyes flashed at Harry before he slid the door shut.

"Hello Potter" said Draco

"What is it Malfoy?" asked Harry suspicion colouring his voice as he made sure to keep a hand on his wand that was tucked inside his sleeve.

There was a long pause where neither boy said anything and Harry made the decision to be patient. It wasn't like Malfoy had his trade mark sneer and it made him curious.

"I wanted to say thank you for returning my wand over the summer" said Malfoy now not looking at Harry and instead focusing on his shoes.

Harry couldn't say anything for a few moments but when Malfoy was about to exit looking now extremely uncomfortable at the stretched silence that had welcomed his words, his brain suddenly started working again.

"No problem Malfoy" he said remembering the day at the beginning of the summer after the trials had taken place clearly in his mind.

He had spoken up in defence of Malfoy and his mother who were hoping to avoid the same faith as Lucius Malfoy who was to be sent back to Azkaban for at least twelve years.

After their court hearing Harry had approached mother and son with a sincerer thank you for their help during the war and for saving his life, he had then given a flushed and shocked Malfoy heir back his wand before saying a quick goodbye as he disappeared back into the trial chambers for further questioning.

Malfoy was obviously thinking about that day to for he said;

"Well you left so quickly I didn't get the chance and I wasn't sure where you were staying over the holidays so I couldn't owl you and..., well like I said thank you."

And with that little mumble which was so un-Malfoy like it shocked Harry even further, he left the carriage quickly.

Harry was left sitting staring at the closed carriage door with a frown in the middle of his forehead. Malfoy was always so articulate and well frankly a huge git so it made sense for Harry to feel surprised but what he couldn't understand was why he felt happy about that little exchange.

After trying to figure it out without much success he put it down to the fact that he was looking forward to a peaceful, trouble free year and if Malfoy had decided to play nice it would definitely ensure that.

Before he could contemplate it further Ron and Hermione entered the compartment bickering over something or other but their fond looks told Harry they weren't really going at it so it was safe for him to join in.

They spent the rest of the journey talking and laughing and eating sweets from the trolley just like their past trips returning to Hogwarts but still; at the back of all their minds they wondered what it would be like to return again and if it would be the same or completely different. Most importantly would those changes be for the best or for the worst?

Draco had no idea why he had decided to slide out of his compartment and leave the relative safety of his Slytherin companions in favour of searching for the compartment Potter was in. He just knew that once he had seen him separate from the Weasley clan and get on the train alone that this was the best opportunity he would have of talking to the boy saviour by himself.

Draco had nearly driven himself crazy over the summer with his decision on whether to return to Hogwarts or not. Even if the fact that his mother and Draco had changed sides before the war ended people still hated them and considered them nothing but death eaters.

Draco had always cared about what people thought of him and over the summer he determined that were he to really make an attempt to reclaim some of the Malfoy good name that had been tarnished then he would have to change that.

Of course that was easier said than done and he had been conflicted during the entire summer holidays trying to plan out each and every option but in the end it came down to the fact that if he didn't try and overcome the abuse he was bound to receive he could kiss any chance of ever having any sort of career goodbye. Especially without having taken his NEWTS.

That accompanied with the desire to be away from the manor for more than walks around the grounds finally helped him to make his decision.

It had absolutely nothing to do with seeing the boy who lived or the excuse he would have of talking to him.

Draco hadn't been surprised when Potter had vouched for himself and his mother during the war, after all, the boy had a huge thing for saving people, a hero complex. He had too, why else would he have saved Draco that awful day from the fire in the Room of Requirement? He shivered at that memory and quickly moved on from that train of thought as he searched compartments for which one Potter was in.

What had shocked him was that he had willingly approached them after the trials and had thanked them. Nobody was around so it wasn't to look even more like a hero or anything like that. From what Draco could see he didn't have anything to benefit from that little exchange.

This also added to Draco's troubled summer. Why would Potter his enemy thank him? Did he want to make peace? Was he setting Draco up? It frustrated him to no end that he could not understand why Potter did what he did and he wanted to know why.

Luckily he had the perfect excuse for approaching him. He would thank him for returning his wand and get some answers. He knew he was risking getting cursed at or being subject to Potter's obvious hatred and anger for him but he couldn't help himself.

However, when he did finally locate Potter all the things he wanted to say went out of his head and like he always did around Potter he had no idea what to say. And now he couldn't resort to insults or else his goal to just get through this year without any trouble would go out the window.

He felt very out of sorts and even more so when Potter made no move to hex him or showed no trace of anger towards him. The stupid scar head had been even more confusing than ever.

He left quickly before the train became crowded with students and made it back to his own carriage without any encounters with anyway much to his relief.

Blaise was reading a Quidditch Magazine and Pansy was painting her nails a horrifically bright green when he slipped in.

"And where did you sneak off to?" asked Pansy in a bored voice not looking up from her task.

"Wanted to look for the food trolley" replied Draco looking out the window and not seeing the look Blaise and Pansy shared. His mind was already gone replaying his encounter with Potter and what would be awaiting them for the coming year.

Draco could tell Pansy and Blaise were both concerned about their positions on returning as well. Pansy had even more of a reason to fear then even Draco; what with her ill attempted sacrifice Potter plan failing spectacularly and all. Draco couldn't help grin a little at that thought trying to hide it from his friends as they travelled through the countryside to Hogwarts.

**A/N: ****Ok hope you enjoyed and please any thoughts or feelings would be a huge help! =D**


	2. Chapter One Getting Started:

**Author's Note: ****Hey! Ok here's an update hope you like it! =D**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any the characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter One: Getting Started:**

A few weeks had passed since they had returned to Hogwarts. Since there were only fourteen Gryffindor's, twelve Ravenclaws, ten Hufflepuffs and seven Slytherins; all eight years had been moved to their own private dorm. Draco was surprisingly thrilled and not so surprisingly annoyed by this new arrangement.

The setting was more than enough for his standards the company however was to be questioned.

They were housed in one of the many towers in the castle. The circular common room was decorated in the different house colours with comfortable chairs overflowing with cushions and blankets surrounding the fire place and tables dotted around for study.

Large windows lined the walls allowing sunlight to illuminate the room at any time of day and moonlight to filter through during the night casting eerily beautiful shadows that Draco still found strange after previously living in the dungeons.

Stone pillars were placed around the room which had stairs built in leading to the bedrooms This was another perk because since they were now seen as adults it was only two to a room allowing them more privacy that the staff felt they had earned after the war.

Over the last few weeks a truce of sorts had been made between all four houses (to the delight of Slytherin) that had somehow turned into actual friendships.

Draco hated to admit it but this was mostly due to the golden trio and the Gryffindor spirit of camaraderie. What started off as forced attempts for a peaceful living arrangement had transformed into something no one had expected.

People from different houses could be seen often studying together, even lounging around chatting or playing exploding snap.

One of the new friendships that had most shocked Draco was Blaise and Potter who had started hanging out together. When Draco had questioned it the other Slytherin had replied with a smile,

"He's actually an alright guy Draco".

Draco had tried to find out more but it was no use. Everyone outside of Gryffindor who had not previously befriended Potter had been taken back by how relaxed he could be not to mention charismatic (without even trying apparently bastard).

The boy hero had apparently forgotten all past grudges and seemed to get on well with everyone. Draco had known there was something more to him then his pathetic brooding attitude when he had the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders.

He had seen him laughing and such with his friends before sure. But that was always just little glimpses of joy and besides there was always something darker hidden in his eyes. Not that Draco looked that close or anything. He was just quite observant.

Draco sat, in the common room, at one of the table's closet to the fire with his potion books laid out in front of him not studying. He couldn't help it.

Ever since their conversation on the train Potter had not once insulted him, hexed him or even glared at him.

Sure in the first week some students had tried to get their own back at Draco, minor things during classes; sneers, comments and then outside more physical. Shoving him, stinging hexes and other irritating curses but that was quickly stopped. Much quicker than Draco had expected but still he was a Malfoy and they simply could not be bullied.

Well that wasn't strictly true. Potter had never taken heed of his family's name and Draco missed the attention he used to get from the messy haired git.

Worse than that when they used to openly hate each other Draco would only ever suffer from crazy stupid dreams of Potter every once in awhile. Three times a week at the most!

But now they were becoming a real problem. If he hadn't had so many silencing and protection charms around his four posters he would have suffered some extremely embarrassing moment's weeks ago.

He was not so sure Blaise would be very pleased to hear about all the things Draco wanted to do to his new Gryffindor friend. Being completely straight and all.

Draco got distracted thinking about his latest dream. Potter had come into his room with a green scarf wrapped around his wrist, just visible under his school jumper, which matched perfectly with his emerald green eyes. He had then proceeded to roughly grab Draco and tie him to his bed before slowly stripping him by hand.

Once he was fully naked and spread before him leaving Draco feeling wonderfully exposed, Potter had straddled him, rubbing his hardness against Draco's length making Draco cry out with pleasure and moan loudly for him to keep going.

"Hey Dray" said Pansy falling into the seat next to him at his table effectively killing his fantasies better then a cold shower ever could.

It's not like him and Pansy hadn't slept together in the past but after Draco made the decision he was definitely gay they had decided to remain friends. Although she was a great cover for his true sexuality especially to his parents.

"Hi, weren't you suppose to be bothering Blaise today?" smirked Draco at his friend. Not in the mood to play nice.

"Well aren't you a ball of charm today. I'm almost regretting coming over to your little pity party to grace you with my presence" she said pouting dramatically.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sure, and that has nothing to do with the fact that Blaise is playing wizarding chess with Weasley and his merry noble men?" he said ignoring her scowl.

"Well ok there is that. But come on! Not only is Potter" at his name she faked a shudder, "over there but so is Granger. I mean I get we're all supposed to be pals and all but there's only so much a girl can take."

Draco peeked over to see Blaise and Ron in a heated discussion about chess tactics while Granger played referee.

Potter on the other hand sat with his head resting on the chairs back, his eyes shut as he dozed.

With his eyes closed Draco could stare at him without fear of getting caught. Not that he was overly interested but to be fair there wasn't much else to do since he was already way ahead in potions thanks to a mundane summer spent studying.

His black hair was still overly messy like he had just been standing outside in a storm. He wore his white school shirt without his tie which looked good against his slightly tanned skin. This year he had begun to wear clothes that fit him much better than those horrible oversized garments he used to wear. They showed off his lean body from years playing Quidditch nicely.

Draco and Pansy had often discussed the hot guys in there year and even she couldn't lie that Potter was one of the most attractive (discounting himself of course).

Just look at all his fan girls thought Draco feeling annoyed for some reason. Saint Potter with his good looks and charm could have his pick of any girl in the school. But apparently he chose the Weaselette he thought disgustingly.

"Hey what's up with you?" asked Pansy frowning as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Draco quickly looked away and stared down at his books instead.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Dray honey you know you can talk to me if you want. We always tell each other everything" she said in a quiet voice all though there wasn't much chance of them being over heard.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said eyes wide feeling suddenly uncomfortable for some reason.

She scoffed at this sighing and said,

"Yeah whatever Dray. Fine if you're going to be like that then you can at least listen to the latest gossip on Astoria!" she finished with enthusiasm as she plunged into her story.

Draco was glad she was distracted because he really had no idea why he was in a mood. So what if Potter was treating him with indifference he could do the same. Hell he could do it better he thought with a smile.

Harry sat in charms idly doodling on his parchment pictures of snitches and weird shapes feeling completely exhausted. He had not been getting much sleep lately and though that wasn't an uncommon experience for him, especially after the war, it wasn't all down to nightmares.

He still had them an occasion but not as bad or as frequent as they had been during the summer. That could have something to do with the blonde Slytherin who had replaced all the dark and evil memories but it's not like he could talk about that with anyone.

Although Ron and Hermione had been very understanding (and not all together surprised) when Harry had admitted the real reason he had called things off with Ginny. Being Gay was something they could accept. Being gay for Malfoy was not.

Ron nudged him in the arm with a questioning look. Harry hadn't even realised he was staring at the Blonde until that moment. Smiling at Ron innocently he received a speculative frown from his friend before he was distracted by something Hermione was doing.

The two really were very much in love thought Harry fondly and a little longingly. It would be nice to have that.

He had never ever felt that way about anyone before. Even if it wasn't for obvious reasons he had only ever loved Ginny like a sister.

When he looked at his feelings more closely he realised that the only person he had ever felt anything stronger then platonic or family feelings for, was the prat sitting four rows ahead of him who kept taking little glances behind him every couple of seconds at Harry before flushing when he caught Harry's eye and returning to face the front.

Things had been a little clearer ever since their strange conversation on the train. Malfoy was still Malfoy but Harry had noticed the slight difference in the other boy and had realised why he had been the only one to notice.

No one else was as observant (not obsessed!) as he was about Malfoy.

Ever since then Malfoy had not been openly horrible to him. And after one conversation with Blaise where Harry had asked the Italian boy if Malfoy was annoyed by their new friendship, he had given him an odd smile saying "You know I didn't think who I hung out with was so interesting to everyone. But no, I would not say that he's annoyed that _we've_ become friends".

Could Blaise have meant Malfoy wanted to move on from their past feud as well? Perhaps even become friends too?

Harry couldn't help but smile when he thought about all the ways Malfoy had tried to garner his anger in the last few weeks. He had definitely grown up since the war that was clear.

His attempts were more subtle. Little glares and sneers when they caught each other's eye every now and then. However they looked like they were forced and that his heart wasn't really in them._ It was enough to hope on right? _Thought Harry grinning inwardly.

He had been in need of a new challenge lately what with everyone still treating him like a hero and willing to give him anything he wanted. So why not a new personal challenge, it could certainly prove to be very rewarding.

After Charms everyone started to make their way to the great hall for dinner but Harry quickly assured his friends that he would see them back in the common room later and promised Hermione he'd head to the kitchens after to get some food.

The idea of having a free pitch all to his own, too fly is Firebolt for a bit was just too tempting. Ever since they had come back to Hogwarts Harry didn't seem to have enough free time, what with studying for his NEWTS.

Quidditch practice was only ever him and a few eight year boys anyway since that was one of the things the staff felt would not kill them to miss this year. After all they were "technically" adults now and should be concentrating on their exams and future careers. McGonagall was an excellent headmistress but even Harry could question her judgment sometimes.

Harry quickly changed into his gear and headed out loving the feel of the cool breeze on his face and the last rays of sunshine from where they had settled in the sky sleepily.

Mounting his broom he kicked off and shot into the air with very little effort doing a few easy laps before practicing drills.

He was so absorbed in his training he didn't even notice the blonde haired boy who stood at the edge of the pitch watching him from afar until he shot down to do a one handed tumble that brought him closer to the ground.

Smiling to himself he shot back up preparing to practice some of the new moves he had learned during the summer as he waited patiently for the Slytherins curiosity to kick in. Let the games begin he thought feeling a spark of anticipation as the handsome figure approached the stands.

**A/N:****Please Review**** and thank you to all who have! =D **


	3. Chapter Two: A Fresh Start

**A/N: Ok new update! Hope you enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter Three: A Fresh Start**

Draco had planned on ignoring Potter. He really had. He had even forgone dinner in the Great Hall so he wouldn't have to sit anywhere near him.

But someone up there must truly hate him for instead of enjoying a leisurely stroll around the Quidditch pitch as a distraction, he had come across Potter flying on his broom.

It was quite a sight to see, since Potter really was a born flyer, he was so graceful in the air that it was no wonder Draco had been so jealous of him.

Although he himself had talent and was a very skilled seeker he could never achieve the naturalness that Potter seemed to achieve so effortlessly.

He found his legs leading him over to the stands, without really realising he was doing it until he was suddenly taking a seat and Potter was making a dive, coming to dismount next to him.

Draco was a little surprised but even more so when he saw the wide grin on the boy who lived face.

It was such a warm smile that it made his emerald eyes seem, even more, shockingly green. Draco wasn't used to seeing him smile like that. It was a smile he had only ever seen on Potters face when he was around his friends.

It was because of this that Draco felt very suspicious as to why it was suddenly directed at him of all people?

"Hello Malfoy, fancy seeing you here" said Potter still leaning against his Firebolt causally.

"Potter" sneered Draco "Trying to get some extra practice in are you?" Draco had meant it to sound insulting, like he didn't care but it came out as more of a question.

Laughing Potter said "Yeah, but mostly I just love to come out here to think. It's one of the rare times I can just be by myself and feel... I don't know free."

"Oh well I'll just leave you to it then" said Draco feeling like an intruder all of a sudden.

"What no. God Malfoy I'm trying to have an actual conversation and it's already going wrong" said Potter seeming amused and not at all like he wanted rid of him.

"What why?" asked Draco genuinely confused. Was Potter ill? Under a spell perhaps? Maybe he had injured himself before Draco had arrived and needed to go to the hospital wing in case it was permanent.

Potter let out a sigh and looked down at his feet before he looked back up at him, through his eye lashes which up close were as dark as soot and very long.

It was a shy gesture but on Potter it almost looked predatory.

"Honestly Malfoy I've been thinking that we should start over. A lot has changed since the war and I think we could be" he paused before smiling a strange smile that made Draco's insides jump in an odd way "friends".

"But you hate me Potter!" said Draco "And I hate you" he added hastily.

"No I don't and no you don't" said Potter with an eye roll.

"How do you know? I do in fact" but Draco knew there wasn't much confidence in his words.

"Ok fine, but you can hate me and still be my friend right?" asked Potter looking like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Bloody Gryffindor's thought Draco.

"Fine Potter I guess. If we don't end up killing each other first" said Draco not willing to give in so easily.

"Only time will tell on what we'll get up to" said Potter smiling again that half smile that still contained a world of warmth.

Draco could have blushed at Potters almost flirtatious tone but before he could think on it more Potter was again mounting his broom, looking far too satisfied with himself, saying

"I'll catch you later Malfoy" with a wink before he kicked off into the sky to continue with his practice drills.

Draco began to walk back up to the castle only looking back at the Quidditch pitch twice. He wasn't sure if his encounter with Potter had really happened and couldn't help but wonder if it had really changed anything.

Shaking his head he almost laughed out loud, of course it didn't. This just meant they could not openly hate each other anymore and that he would have no reason to show or receive any attention from Potter.

Good he thought to himself, now I can forget about him and move on with the rest of the year. This was a good thing he chanted to himself all the way back up to his dormitory. He still felt a little ill for some reason and decided skipping dinner really was for the best.

Harry flew in through the window of his dorm, deciding it to be a more preferable entry then being stared at and whispered about as he walked back through the corridors.

He quickly changed out of his leather Quidditch gear and had a quick shower. Ever since he realised that unlike most heterosexual males he enjoyed fantasising about guys a certain Slytherin had begun to star in some (a lot) of his fantasies.

So Harry was unable to resist the temptation to reach down and stroke himself after that very promising encounter with Malfoy.

Sure, he had seemed completely taken back by Harry's offer of friendship and even though he had tried to act aloof Harry had seen that the gesture was indeed a pleasing prospect for the other boy as well.

Harry imagined what it would have been like to have grabbed the slightly taller boy and kiss that prideful smirk from his face.

Ever since the war and after stalking the boy for their entire sixth year, Harry felt like he knew a lot more about Malfoy then he had previously.

He saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes when Voldermort had been living at Malfoy Manor. He had seen the boy's unwillingness to kill and the strength he showed when changing sides.

He had had to bare the grunt of a lot of hate from both sides for a time.

Just picturing his face when he had heard the news that his mother was safe after the last battle made strange feelings stir in Harry's chest that he was open to exploring. Hell more than open, dying too.

There was something about Malfoy that was so strong and yet so fragile, Harry couldn't help but want to be the one to protect him. Most people would probably claim it was his hero complex but he didn't just want to save Malfoy. Honestly he wasn't sure what he wanted.

He soon came with a yell as pleasure drowning out all other thoughts except his new fantasy of taking Malfoy behind the Quidditch stands during a match so that the cheering audience drowned out their cries.

He quickly got out of the shower and threw on some clothes. He was pretty hungry especially after missing dinner and was eager to go in search of some food.

When he got downstairs to the common room it was mostly empty, save a few Ravenclaws sitting by the fire studying.

Ron and Seamus were playing exploding snap at one of the tables while Hermione sat with a book on a nearby couch.

Flopping down next to her he heard her give an exaggerated sigh. She always found he treated the furniture rather badly but after years of living with the Dursleys, where even sitting on a chair was frowned upon ,he loved being able to throw himself or climb about on whatever took his fancy.

He knew she understood this and wasn't really mad, so when he put his arm out she smiled shaking her head as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Most people didn't think Harry was an affectionate person, and they'd be right. He only felt this comfortable around his two best friends, who were like family and of course Sirius and Lupin who in his mind were family.

Ron looked over at the pair giving them a fake scowl while wagging his finger in mock warning before returning to his game.

If Harry had been any other boy he knew his behaviour would have definitely warranted far more than that.

Harry tried to picture himself ever getting as jealous as Ron did when another boy so much as looked at Hermione and failed.

When he had been with Ginny he had never noticed if some other guy had been interested in her if he were honest; which was a somewhat embarrassing thought but still true.

Maybe he just wasn't the jealous type.

He smiled down at Hermione in who had obviously been saying something that he hadn't heard while he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmm, sorry Mione what was that?" in chagrin.

Rolling her eyes up to heaven she elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was saying I know how you've been since the war. I mean anyone who was acquainted with you in the slightest could tell you're definitely a lot less brooding..."

"Oi, it's not like I'm some teen vampire!" he exclaimed with a dramatic expression of outrage.

"Really, One could not be sure from all the romance novels having been published in the last few months" said Hermione grinning evilly.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at the mention of just one of the examples of the horrific merchandise having been produced after the last battle.

"Honestly Mione don't remind me! Do you remember last Monday when a fourth year asked me to sign her copy on the way to Defence?"

Hermione burst out laughing at the memory but quickly tried to stifle it.

"Yes but do not distract me! You have been a lot more carefree since the war but the past few days you've been just downright cheery."

Her voice grew quiet as she continued,

"Who is it?"

"Mione I have no idea what you're on about. Can a man not just be happy without being interested in someone?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione just stared at him waiting patiently.

Harry new from experience that she would eventually figure it out, however that did not mean he had to hurry things along.

He quickly changed the subject to why he had come down to the common room in the first place.

"I am starving. I'm going to head down to the kitchens to grab a snack. Want to come?"

"No, you know how I feel about those poor house elves" she said exasperated.

"They'll do anything you want! Honestly Harry you shouldn't be taking advantage of them" she finished flipping open her book again.

Harry had no problem with Hermione's crusade for House Elves rights and was all for it of course.

But it wasn't just the great food that was always on offer for him and Ron whenever they went there that attracted him.

Or even the slight reprieve he got from all the stares at the Great Hall.

He liked to keep an eye on Kretcher and Winky ever since he had taken them under his care after the war.

Sirius couldn't stand the former and Hermione had been heartbroken when Sirius had, in his words "freed him like she wanted"; when in fact he had just kicked him out of the house.

Harry had suggested he go to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens which had been decided after much protest from the little hateful creature.

Winky on the other hand had come to Harry heartbroken over Dobby's death which had not only surprised him but made him loathe leaving her to her own devices.

Plus she had begged to do anything she could to be of help to "Mr Harry Potter, Dobby's friend".

She had been a lot more productive in her work since returning and often popped in to check if Harry needed anything. In some small ways she reminded him of Dobby and it helped a little.

Winky, along with the other house elves in the kitchens were so very enthusiastic about serving and cooking food when he and Ron went down there it really was hard to resist.

"I'll just grab a sandwich and I won't bring Ron ok?"He said pleasantly while getting up and stretching.

"Fine, but don't think that you've succeeded in diverting me from my original question" she said still focused on the book in her hands.

Grinning he stole out of the common room not bothering with his cloak since it was near curfew and not many students were hanging around the corridors at this time of night.

He had his hands in his pockets and was just about to turn down the fifth floor corridor after delicious turkey sandwiches and chocolate pudding in the kitchens when he collided with another student. Harry stumbled but managed to right himself by grabbing on to the wall for support.

The other student wasn't so lucky and stumbled to the floor.

Harry gaped in surprise at the blonde huffing on the ground who was valiantly trying to right his robes.

His shock quickly turned to unexpected delight as he reached out a hand to help.

Malfoy finally looked up and Harry saw a range of emotions flickering over his pale face, which were difficult to interpret, before settling on surprise.

"Are you stalking me Malfoy?" he said with a grin and was rewarded with a warm flush rising to the other boys wonderful cheekbones.

Malfoy really was very handsome, that went without saying. But Harry had started noticing other little things too, like his hair and if it felt as soft as it looked.

"Of course not, don't be dim it doesn't suit you" said Malfoy as he allowed Harry to help him up. "You really are so egotistical Potter".

When he was standing again, brushing off imaginary dust from his robes, Harry noticed he had been coming down the stairs that led to the Astronomy tower.

Since returning to Hogwarts Harry had taken to watching the Marauders Map whenever he couldn't sleep. Of course one of his main focuses had been Malfoy (out of habit) and his late night wonderings around the castle which always seemed to end with the faithful tower.

Harry always felt sad seeing him there alone. He could probably guess where his thoughts had taken him.

He knew he had been right as well when Malfoy finally looked at him and he could see the strain around his eyes.

There were also dark circles suggesting he too hadn't been getting enough sleep lately.

"I was heading back to the common room" said Harry raising his eyebrow slightly in question while nodding his head in that direction.

For some reason he just really wanted to enjoy being alone with the other boy.

Malfoy looked shocked again, which was becoming a very normal expression for him but nodded his head.

They fell in step together as they walked.

"What's with the cheesy grin Potter?" asked Malfoy looking disgruntled.

Harry hadn't realised he was smiling so just shrugged.

"Is there something wrong with me smiling?" he asked his grin widening at Malfoy's frown.

"No, it just looks foolish" said the Slytherin with a sniff.

Harry laughed.

"Well its better than the arrogant smirk you achieve so flawlessly. Seriously do all posh gits learn that from birth or does it come naturally?" he responded, his light tone and smile taking the sting out of the words.

Malfoy actually smiled back before replying "It's all in the excellent genes Potter".

Harry laughed again as they came to the entrance to the common room. Both boys climbed through in a comfortable silence.

No one was around and Malfoy looked slightly awkward all of a sudden as Harry continued to stand there not saying a word.

He was playing with the sleeve of his robe and biting his bottom lip.

It was a rather adorable look Harry had to admit.

"Well, I'll see you later Potter" Malfoy finally said turning to leave.

"Hey Malfoy, I'll probably being taking a walk again tomorrow around by the lake after lunch, if you're free of course." Said Harry with a smile before he turned to his own room disappearing before the other boy could answer.

Since he heard no angry shouts or mocking words following him he hoped that meant the blonde would be there.

That thought made him smile as he got ready for bed with Ron's snores echoing in the background.

Draco lay in bed that night thinking about the upcoming day. Potter had not acted as he thought he would.

He had willingly walked with him back to their common room where anyone could have seen them. Yes, it was at night but still.

Potter seemed to be taking his own suggestion of a fresh start to heart; even going so far as to actually plan to meet up again tomorrow.

But that's what was bothering him and making him stare up at his four poster beds ceiling unable to sleep.

It was a welcome change from what usually kept him up although his "not thinking about Potter late at night" plan was out the window.

Was Potter trying to set him up? Maybe he didn't really want to hang out and was just trying to be the good little hero that he was.

That thought made Draco's blood boil in range. It didn't matter that it didn't add up, Potter could have just gone to bed why go out of his way to invite him somewhere?

Oh no, thought Draco cringing anew. Would the Weasel and Granger be there as well? Or worst the stupid she-weasel.

He shuddered at the thought.

But if they were trying to be friends then that was to be expected. Perhaps he should bring Blaise so he'd have another Slytherin on his side.

Draco had to admit though; if Potter came alone then Draco definitely did not want to look cowardly bringing someone else.

It would look weak he thought, defending that train of thought. It had nothing to do with the anticipation growing inside him at the idea of more alone time with Potter.

Maybe he could make him laugh again like tonight.

Draco soon drifted to sleep with the image of Potter smiling warmly at him bright in his mind.

However his dreams were anything but sweet and innocent and the next morning he woke up having stained his favourite pyjama pants.

Bloody Potter fantasias were the only ones that could push him over the edge. Just the idea of being able to touch and lick all that delicious tanned skin was just too tempting for his dream self.

Sighing he got up to grab a quick shower. Looking forward to a nice cold one, before anyone else got up.

He still was uncertain about what his plan of action would be for today.

Thinking about the pros (Alone time with Potter) he was pretty sure he would end up meeting with the Gryffindor.

He was always bored for his free period anyway since Blaise and Pansy had herbology after lunch and he usually spent it in his room or the library.

Besides he wasn't a coward anymore and if Potter was planning something it would be better for him to know straight away so he could retaliate.

Yes, he thought. He needed to go for his own protection. It was the intelligent and most logical thing to do really.

With that he got dressed and went out to the common room where Pansy was waiting impatiently for someone to go to breakfast with.

He contemplated telling her but she was so enthusiastic about some new robes her mother sent her that it would have been rude to interrupt.

And no way was he going to risk her tagging along (or worst spying) on him and Potter.

All of that changed of course when they sat down at the end of the Slytherin table for breakfast.

**A/N: Ok I really would love to get some reviews to make sure people are interested in this fic! So please if get time please review!**

**And thank you so much to everyone who has and who is following this story/ who favoured it! It really means a lot!^-^**


	4. Chapter Three: The Paper Dragon

**A/N: Hey, I know it's been ages since my last update but my beta has been super busy and sadly so have I.**

**For now I don't have a beta which is a real pain. I'm posting this story because it's been too long but am doing so knowing it's not properly edited. I ask you to forgive the long delay and the spelling and grammar mistakes. They will be fixed. If it's a huge problem I'll just wait to post the next chapter until I find another beta or my original has some free time.**

**So just a warning and a little bit of cover for myself^^**

**Hope you enjoy it! Lots more to come!=D**

**Disclaimer: I of course own nothing!**

**Chapter Four: The Paper Dragon**

Draco had thought that he was getting away with it. He had drunk his tea and eaten his toast as normal, while nodding at all the right moments while Pansy drawled on and on.

He had even kept his thoughts away from anything Potter related, instead focusing on the potions essay they were suppose to have done by Friday.

He was so confident in his calm facade that he couldn't help but drop his mouth a little in surprise when Pansy suddenly turned to him focusing all her attention and said,

"Ok so what's up? You are definitely hiding something".

"What?" he spurted, in a very un-Malfoy like manner he thought trying to re-arrange his features.

"Come on Dray you are actually trying to listen to everything I say and keep me happy. I know you're either up to something or hiding something so spill.

Or else I'll just go to great and embarrassing lengths to find out" she finished with a wide grin.

Draco was in no doubt that she would but still wasn't sure if he should say anything about hanging out with Potter willingly.

He looked around to see that Potter still had not entered the hall yet for breakfast which was a huge mistake since Pansy saw this small gesture and jumped on it immediately like a cobra on a mouse.

"Who exactly are you looking for Dray sweetheart?" asked Pansy sweetly.

"No one Pans so just leave it" groaned Draco directing his eyes firmly to stare down at his breakfast and nowhere else.

"You wouldn't be looking for a handsome black haired man now would you Dray, maybe with glasses and a dashing scar?" she asked slyly.

"What? Of course not! Please do not say such ridiculous things this early in the morning" he sniffed trying to look indignant.

Glancing out from the corner of his eye he saw Pansy starring at him with exasperation but luckily he was saved any more perceptive questions with the arrival of Blaise.

He easily changed the conversation until they had to start heading to class.

The rest of the morning past very slowly while Pansy tried at every opportunity to talk to him whenever they were alone together. Finally Draco gave in when she forced Blaise to pick a different partner for potions and stole his seat instead.

"Fine, the other day Potter and I kind of agreed to call a truce" Began Draco with a sigh. "Then last night he kind of asked if I wanted to hang out with him today after lunch." He said while stirring in the bat wings to the yellow liquid in front of him.

Pansy wasn't even trying to act like she was interested in their assignment, her books closed beside her as she gaped at Draco in astonishment. While he was busy doing all the work he felt like saying but knew she would just ignore him.

"What? Like Harry Potter? Like the golden hero of our world asked you, a former death eater out?" she asked her voice a little too loud and excited for Draco's comfort. Potter and his friends were only a few tables away after all.

"Keep it down!" he practically hissed "No. He did not ask me out. He just has this weird notion that we should be friends for some reason" said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess that makes sense. The usual rivalries aren't really important anymore. I mean look and Blaise and Potter" she said nodding over to where the other Slytherin was now chatting amicably with Potter.

"You're going right?" asked Pansy.

"You think I should?" retorted Draco raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Well sure. I mean you too have practically been obsessed with each other for years. And I think his intentions are purely Gryffindorish. He did defend you during the trials after all" finished Pansy in a contemplating voice.

Draco now stared angrily. "I have not been obsessed with him! We were enemies remember? It takes time and effort not to mention a level of focus."

"Enemies with a play date apparently" said Pansy with a grin, ignoring Draco's angry glare.

"Besides Draco, lie to yourself all you want but I've seen you staring at him. Hell He's worth staring at even without that whole "powerful saviour" quality". What's the harm in going along to see what happens? Unless you're worrying you can't handle whatever a Gryffindor can dish out?"

"Aren't you witty today?" said Draco sarcastically.

But the challenge was already out there and now Draco had to go or look like he was a coward. That was definitely something he did not ever want to be called again.

"Fine, I'll go. But I won't have any fun" he huffed before turning the flame up a little higher so as to allow the ingredients to simmer.

Pansy quickly gripped a spoon to look industrious when Slughorn drew near their table to check on how they were doing.

"Whatever, it's better than sulking in the library" she whispered.

Draco didn't have the chance to respond before their Professor was standing before them with is overly warm smiling face beaming down at them.

He was secretly glad since he wasn't very certain on how to respond to that last remark he thought annoyed.

Draco passed the great hall heading outside instead where the sun was shining bravely today through the many white fluffy clouds. It was very warm as well so Draco didn't need to bother with a cloak. He decided to walk around the Quidditch pitch and then head towards the lake so as not to appear too eager.

Pansy and Blaise had gone with him to lunch as early as they possibly could (with the help of Draco badgering them to pick up the pace) so he could eat quickly before dashing upstairs to drop his books off in his room.

He decided that if he got to the lake and Potter wasn't there he would just head back inside to try and finish his essay. He wouldn't be disappointed because he didn't have his hopes up.

After all the whole thing would probably be very awkward or end with them hexing each other which was something he could do without anyway.

Although a good duel wouldn't be a total waste of time he thought smiling to himself. Wizarding duels for him could be just as entertaining as chess or Quidditch, obviously when his life wasn't on the line.

There were a number of other students out today lying around lazily on the grass and a few playing friendly games of Quidditch.

Draco had decided he had wasted enough time and started to make his way over to the lake. The squid couldn't be seen today but Draco still stayed clear of the edge; knowing that a purple tentacle could appear at any moment from the dark blue depts.

Draco was beginning to lose heart and was just deciding to head back when he could see no sign of the dark haired wizard strolling around.

He had just turned around when he suddenly felt something falling lightly on his head. Reaching up in annoyance to untangle the leaf or twig that had unceremoniously decided to land on him he was surprised to feel an odd paper shape instead.

Pulling it out gently he noticed, when looking at it clearly it was an origami style dragon made out of some plain ruled paper. It looked almost cute. Its wings had obviously been charmed to fly over and now that it had gotten his attention it was flapping its wings frantically to be released.

Quickly letting it go with surprise he watched as it fluttered around his head before zooming off behind one of the small trees by the lake.

Feeling intrigued he looked around, however seeing no one else was paying the dragon any attention he slowly started to follow it over.

The tree gave this part of the lake a bit more privacy but Draco was a little too surprised to notice because lying on the grass in front of him was Potter.

He was again wearing his white school shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons open revealing more of his tanned skin. He had his hands behind his head and was stretched out with his eyes closed.

The little paper dragon lay next to his head almost nuzzling his dark black hair. Suddenly Draco did not find it so cute and had to stop himself from glaring.

"I didn't know you were so found of arts and crafts Potter" said Draco quickly diverting his eyes from Potters chest when green eyes full of amusement opened to look up at him.

"Well I could see you wondering around all helpless and lost and decided to send you a guide. It's quieter over here." Said Potter with a smile.

Draco rolled his eyes but sat down anyway.

"Funny, I thought you'd want to make yourself available to all your adoring fans" he said plucking at a few strands of grass.

Potter grunted a laugh. "Yeah, cause I really love the fame." He said sarcastically.

Draco huffed, a disbelieving sound.

"Look Malfoy if we're going to try this, get this one thing straight." He said sitting up so fast Draco didn't have time to blink. "I'm willing to admit I don't know everything about you and I'd like to fix that. But you have to as well. Ask any question you want but don't assume. And please gods don't assume I enjoy seeking out places to be alone or that I enjoy all my actions being written about in the Prophet or worst made up".

Potters eyes were so bright and intense Draco had to look away.

"Alright, fine. I'd like that. But why? I mean why do you want to try this now? Draco couldn't help but ask. God it shouldn't matter he thought to himself angrily but he didn't take back the question.

Potter seemed to think about it for awhile, biting his lip while tilting his head to the side before he answered. Draco found it very frustrating and not at all adorable.

"Cause you don't treat me with awe and worship I guess" said Potter smiling a warm grin that was all teeth as he lightly hit Draco's back and lay back down.

His mood swings were making Draco feel dizzy.

"So who do you fancy?" he asked.

"What?" blurted Draco feeling his cheeks warm up.

How could he ask him something like that? And oh god Draco was again staring at his chest he thought in embarrassment.

"In Quidditch" said Potter a little too innocently Draco felt. Shaking his head of those crazy thoughts he let himself enjoy chatting with Potter about one of his favourite things.

He was surprised by how much Potter made him laugh with his comments on some of the players this year and even more so when he made the messy haired boy laugh in return.

He was actually feeling quiet relaxed, even allowing himself the luxury of spreading out his own legs while leaning back on his hands as they talked.

They now sat in silence which Draco would have thought would feel awkward or tense. However to his surprise it felt comfortable.

It was nice that Potter didn't feel the need to fill every space with useless conversation. His friends for one always felt like it was their personal mission to tell him every little thing that came to their minds.

Although, he had to admit to being curious as to what was on Potters mind. He had often seen him staring off into space during classes or in the common room and wondered what was going through the mind of the Gryffindor.

He heard Potter chuckle next to him making him glance at the other boy to see what was so funny.

Potter was staring down at his lap which made Draco frown until he too looked down at himself. The little paper dragon had curled its self up in a tight little ball just before Draco's knees.

"Awe, I think he likes you" laughed Potter.

Draco was tempted to throw the little creature off but at catching the dopey smile on Potter's face he decided it would not be worth the effort.

"I didn't think you'd have the ability to perform a charm like this" Draco said instead sarcastically.

Laughing Potter replied "It's amazing the things I can do with my wand."

Draco rolled his eyes while trying to bite back a smile.

Potter looked very pleased as he got up to stretch.

"We should probably start heading back. I have Transfigurations next and Hermione will kill me if I'm late again".

"Oh well I'd hate to see you suffer Grangers wrath Potter" said Draco standing up as well keeping in mind to hold onto the little paper animal.

They started walking back together, Draco glancing at Potter from the corner of his eye every now and then.

"What? Do I have something on me?" he curiously asked after noticing this.

"No you just look, more cheery these days. You're practically skipping" said Draco almost accusingly.

"Well I do love Transfiguration" he said smiling widely. "Besides you're one to talk".

"What's that suppose to mean Potter?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

"Who knew you could be so caring!" he laughed pointing to the dragon that was now attached to Draco's shoulder.

"Ugh, it's a vile little creature that I'm going to incinerated the moment I get back to my room. I wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities after all."

"No need, I can take him back" said Potter, reaching out as if to take him.

"No no, you have class, go on run along now. The last thing I want is Granger and Weasley coming out to hex me for keeping you" he said quickly.

Smiling Potter turned around and was about to go when Draco felt his mouth and hands doing something extremely stupid.

It was those stupid forearms that were on display thanks to his rolled up shirt. They were so distracting and dying to be touched. So Draco really couldn't be blamed for reaching out to grip one.

"Um, I'll see you around so?"

Draco really had no idea what had possessed him to ask but he just couldn't stand letting this be the last time that they would hang out.

Besides he needed more time to see if Potter was up to something. It didn't matter anyway because Potter's answering smile was completely worth it.

No wonder he was the inspiration for so many pathetic romance novels with a smile like that. (That Draco had never ever read of course)

"Yeah, maybe we could have a game of chess tomorrow. Talk to you later Malfoy" he said before turning to head back to the castle.

Draco watched him go feeling a smile pull at his lips. For once things didn't seem to be going completely terrible for him.

As he headed back to the eight year common room that was thankfully empty he decided he could finish his essay later.

Right now he had to think of something to bribe Blaise into giving him his chest set since his own was still at home in the manor. It was far too expensive and valuable to bring to Hogwarts after all.

As he rooted around in his trunk he decided to place the little paper dragon in a gilded box his mother had sent him that's previous contents had been chocolate frogs.

He had pulled out his wand to cast the Incendio charm but decided against it quickly enough.

The ashes would get everywhere after all.

Harry couldn't help feeling very happy after his encounter with Malfoy. Not only did he discover he enjoyed the blonde haired boys company beyond just staring at him, Malfoy had actually suggested they meet up again.

Harry couldn't help ignoring his baked potato in favour of staring at the pale blonde sitting a few tables over in the great hall.

This year he now wore his hair without lots of gel much to Harry's delight. A few strands had fallen on his forehead while he was talking to Parkinson and his fingers itched to brush it back.

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?" asked Hermione waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Of course!" he said feigning looking insulted.

"Oh really and so what did I say?" she asked her voice clipped in doubt.

"You said something about Ron needing to slow down while he was chewing while you looked at him all lovingly" he said receiving a huff of laughter from Ron who kissed Hermione's cheek in affection as she rolled her eyes as if seeking patience.

"I was _saying _that you and Ron should get your essays done before this weekend. Remember it's coming up to the trip to Hogsmeade and you do not want that hanging over your heads."

"Oi I'll have you know we have it started and all Mione" said Ron nodding towards Harry.

"Oh really? Last time I checked Ron writing the title does not count" said Hermione

"It's not just the title. And besides we have lots of time! Don't nag us yet." He replied

And they were off, having another one of their arguments. It normally annoyed Harry but today he was a little more tired than usual.

He normally used his free period after lunch to grab a quick nap since he still couldn't get a full night's sleep.

Even though it was worth forgoing it to spend time with a certain Slytherin he couldn't help the fourth yarn that assaulted him.

Deciding he wouldn't be missed by his friends until later on, he sneaked up to his room to lie down and flick through Quidditch Weekly.

He also had to plan his next "casual meeting" with Draco. He tried to think for ages of the different things they could do but his mind kept going back to the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

He usually always went with Ron and Hermione which was not as appealing since they had become a couple.

He loved his friends but this did result in him staying behind for a few of their outings as he sometimes felt like a third wheel.

The image of walking around with Malfoy was very enticing. Maybe he could ask him without it seeming too odd. Friends could do that right? He smiled to himself as he lay back on his bed eyes falling shut.

It was cold and the blondes pale cheeks were pink from the chill. He had dressed warmly for the trip to Hogsmeade and was all wrapped up but still did not feel warm. Harry leaned forward to kiss his cheeks lightly before slowly moving down to his lips.

They were cold and dry at first but he let his tongue to glide over them until Malfoy opened them to allow him access. He could nearly feel the Slytherin in his arms as they pushed closer together.

But before the dream could go further Harry was abruptly awoken to the loud entrance of Ron, Dean and Seamus who were all talking loudly.

"Oh sorry mate" called Ron going to his truck. He didn't look at all apologetic and Harry could feel his own disappoint marring his face at the end of a very promising dream.

"Since you're up Harry come play exploding snap with us" called Seamus.

Harry got up from the bed promising to follow his friends down in a minute.

Trying to think unsexy thoughts (McGonagall in a cat suit) he was soon ready to go join his friends.

Hopefully Malfoy would be studying in the common room like normal. With a view like that and a game of snap with his friends, the evening looked quiet promising.

It would free his mind to plan another opportunity to get to know Malfoy a lot better he thought with a smile.

**A/N: OK like I said I'm really sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed it and if you get a chance please review=)**


	5. Chapter Four: Friends?

**Chapter Five: Friends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Draco left the great hall that morning feeling pretty cheerful. So cheerful in fact he would probably be whistling; that was of course if Malfoy's actually whistled in public. Even the fact that Potter had not been at breakfast this morning had not dampened his mood.

Maybe before when he used to look out for the messy haired boy entering the great hall and eating breakfast with his fan club (so as to gain material for mocking of course).

But not when there was the chance of them hanging out again.

Malfoy's could be patient after all.

"What's got you so cheery?" asked Blaise as they made their way to Potions.

"Nothing" smirked Draco "I'm just looking forward to Potions".

"Yeah right" scoffed Blaise rolling his eyes. "You and Potter are finally going at it then?" he asked.

Draco stopped dead, mouth agape.

"We most certainly are not! We're just..." Draco stopped trying to think of the best way to describe what Potter and he were doing.

That however allowed his mind to wonder to what type of activities Blaise was suggesting and he was momentarily distracted by the image of the green eyed wizard on his knees smiling up at him wickedly, before he licked those plump red lips of his making Draco shudder with want.

"We're just making peace, you know being mature Zabini" finished Draco with a superior smirk after shaking himself out of his bizarre thoughts.

"Well I can get behind that. After all I _befriended _him first remember" smiled Blaise innocently. The way he said the word "befriended" though, made Draco suspicious.

Blaise continued "Well you already know how close we are. The guy is pretty hard to resist".

Draco felt a horrible burning feeling deep in his gut. He never really felt like this about other people.

Unless it was aimed at something they had that he wanted.

"What are you on about? You're straight!" said Draco trying for a cool tone but failing. After all the idea of anyone trying something with Potter...

Draco focused back on the other Slytherins face. He just managed to hold back a snarl when he saw his friend trying to suppress laughter.

"Dray, you're so easy. Don't worry Potter's all yours." He said ducking into the Potions room and away from Draco's wrath.

Draco stormed in after him but Blaise had already taken his seat next to Pansy, the coward.

He threw his books down on the other side of the Slytherin girl, glaring at Blaise.

Slughorn came into the room after that and instructed them to continue working on their sleeping potions.

Draco allowed his eyes to wonder around the class as he brewed. The Weasel and Granger had their heads bent together over their own ingredients as they argued a couple of seats down.

A frown marked his features when he saw Potter was not sitting with them.

He normally only missed classes when he was laid up in the hospital wing. Well, also when he was off saving the world, but surely it wasn't in need of saving again? And besides, his little posse were all accounted for.

He tried to concentrate on his potion again. Sighing he was annoyed at himself for wondering where Potter was and set to put the dark haired boy out of his mind.

It was coming to the last class of the day and Draco had still not caught a glimpse of Potter. Normally he would see him in class or walking the corridors with his friends at least once a day.

Sometimes more when he had purposefully set out to find the other boy to mock and degrade. Potter always had the best reactions, focusing all his attention on Draco and no one else.

Pansy insisted he purposely sought out the boy and that was why Potter had been returning the favour in sixth year.

In her words "You're both obsessed with each other! This attention seeking has to stop."

Sadly Potter had really only been stalking Draco for one thing and one thing only, to uncover all of his devious schemes and nefarious acts.

And why Draco himself was focused on the whereabouts of his childhood enemy was no one's business but his own.

Feeling annoyed he decided to head back to the common room and stay there for the rest of the evening.

After all it was the healthier option instead of driving himself insane with questions of where Potter was.

On his way up to the Eight Year tower he passed the hospital wing and just caught a glimpse of bright red hair before he passed.

Taking a couple of steps back he suspiciously looked around the infirmary door and was greeted by the sight of Weasley, Granger and the she weasel all saying their goodbyes to Potter, who was lying on top of one of the hospital beds.

No one else was in the hospital room and from his position he couldn't see what was wrong with Potter exactly.

He was lying on the bed in his pyjama pants leaving his chest bare for the world to see.

Draco could not help but stare at all the delicious tanned skin that was on offer. No wonder he decided to keep the top off, hell Draco thought he would be doing the world a service by never wearing one again.

"Just rest Harry and we'll see you in the morning" said Granger bending to place a kiss on Potter's head as they all began to leave the room.

Panicking, Draco did not want to be caught peeking around hospital doors and spying on the golden trio, even though he had a truce with Potter.

Darting behind a suit of armour he quickly hid until they had all passed, chattering as they went.

When that last flash of red was seen disappearing around the corner he let out a sigh of relief.

Standing there, he wondering why he did not just head up to the common room like he planned.

But his curiosity on why Potter was in the hospital wing was nagging at him.

He could probably question Blaise about it when he saw him, but he wanted to know now and not from his Slytherin companion later.

Taking a deep breath he walked purposely passed the door and then stopped as if by accident.

"Potter? What are doing here? Fan club getting a little bored; did they beat you up so as to comfort you afterwards?" Smirked Draco striding into the room before stopping at the clean crisp blankets that donned the white hospital bed Potter was lying on.

The white made all of his golden skin, dark hair and deep green eyes stand out even more in contrast.

Potter choked out a laugh. "You know it's nearly happened so many times that you're not far off Malfoy."

The smile he bestowed on him made Draco feel glad he had come into the room and even made him feel comfortable enough to sit gingerly at the end of the bed.

"So what happened then?" asked Draco raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Nothing, I shouldn't even be in here and wouldn't be if Mione hadn't insisted on dragging me here in the first place. Now Pomfrey won't let me leave" he sighed with annoyance.

"Ok, so what was the cause of this injustice?" asked Draco rolling his eyes.

"I had gone down to see Hagrid this morning and when I was walking back up for breakfast something came at me from the forest. I sent a spell at it but in doing so I stumbled over something in the grass" he shrugged like these things happened all the time.

Which knowing his history it probably did.

"I snapped my ankle in the fall. I could have healed it myself but then Neville came out from the greenhouses and started panicking and got everyone else involved and...Well, here I am" sighed Potter letting his head fall back to rest on the pillows.

Draco couldn't help but look disbelievingly at the Gryffindor.

"Potter you are seriously twisted in the head"

Potter didn't even seem concerned that he could have been killed; he was more annoyed about the fuss that was made over him.

It was like anyone could know the real Potter just from this once incident. Draco couldn't help but look at him appreciatively.

He knew that he would not be so blasé after an attack from some unknown creature especially one from the forbidden forest.

"Don't worry Malfoy I have something much more terrifying planned for you" said Potter getting up to stand.

Draco instantly jumped up to grab the other boys shoulder not sure he should be out of bed let alone walking around.

"Potter, get back into bed" hissed Draco looking around widely for the Matron, he knew the blame for this little stunt was going to fall on him.

"Malfoy, if you want to get me into bed I suggest making sure it's not a hospital bed" smirked Potter giving Draco a wink and a very pleased looking smile.

Draco could feel a blush spread across his face and quickly let go of Potter's bicep while taking a step back.

"Potter, you've been out all day. I'm sure Pomfrey would not have done that unless she believed you needed to be here.

And what do you mean? What do you have planned for me?" asked Draco with a frown.

Potter gave him a strange look but before Draco could question him about it he started reaching for his jeans and shirt that were lying in the chair by his bed.

"Come, on Malfoy I'm in the mood for flying. How about a one on one seeker's match? Besides I'm perfect. I've had enough injuries to know when to rest and when not to. If she really wanted to keep me here she should have tied me down" he said shrugging his shirt on.

Draco was disappointed to see him covering himself up but was conveniently able to turn around to hide his expression when Potter started unabashedly swapping his pyjama bottoms for trousers.

"So that's what it takes to get you to stay? Chains?" asked Draco dryly trying to concentrate on anything else but the image of Potter zipping up his jeans.

"Well that and a few other more conventional methods" laughed Potter as he grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the infirmary.

"Now come on Malfoy, I don't want to get caught escaping."

With that they headed towards the pitch with Draco complaining of Potters manhandling all the way and Potter retorting that he wouldn't have to if he would just keep up with him.

Harry had been frustrated all day long with being kept cooped up like a caged animal and was immensely happy to finally be outdoors. Ever since the war he hated being forced to stay anywhere against his will.

Being held captive in the hospital wing was not all that serious and was only done with his best interests in mind. But it still made him feel very uncomfortable.

It was probably why he wondered the castles corridors so regularly at night or why he had chosen the bed by the window when he and Ron had first been assigned rooms.

He looked over at Malfoy who was walking beside him and couldn't help but allow his smile to grow wider.

Harry had seen the other boy pass the room when his friends had all been around earlier and had been too slow to call out.

He had been disheartened at the idea of not seeing the Slytherin today and had planned to go searching for him tonight.

However luck had been on his side when Malfoy had returned after his friends had left and had actually willingly come in to see him. No coercion needed.

Now he could spend some time with the blonde without worrying about sneaking around since no one was out this late in the evening.

Not that Hermione or Ron would mind too much. He had informed them earlier today about his endeavours to start anew with Malfoy. Ron had shown how much he'd grown since the war and had not been too bothered.

Hermione had understood of course but the problem was she understood a little too well.

Besides if he were being honest he just wanted to be alone with Malfoy and get to know him better.

As they walked to the broom shed he couldn't help but stare at Malfoy when the other boy walked a little ahead of him.

He was just so beautiful. His blonde hair looked silver in the closing rays of the sun and his pale skin looked so inviting and yet fragile all at once.

His lithe body was beginning to become one of Harry's new obsessions since he never seemed to be able to tear his eyes away from it for long.

"Potter could you maybe help with getting the equipment out?" asked Malfoy in a frustrated tone as he looked back at Harry who was lagging behind.

"What? Oh, yes of course." He said running to catch up.

Once they were up in the sky Harry revelled in the competition. It was great playing against someone who was nearly equal to him in flying ability and speed.

However there were a few times when Harry had to force his eyes to look away from Malfoy, and even make an effort not to reach out and brush his hair back when it had gotten ruffled in the wind.

It still looked immaculate compared to Harry's though.

By the time it was starting to get dark both boys were exhausted but elated from the work out.

Harry had won in the end but not by much and Malfoy had not made it easy for him.

The other boy now looked a little sulky while he was storing away the brooms and snitch, his pink bottom lip stuck out slightly. Harry had never wanted to kiss the boy more than he did right now.

Just to kiss away that sour (yet somehow adorable) expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Malfoy

"I just couldn't help but noticed your less than graceful look Malfoy, you're practically pouting" smirked Harry not the least bit phased at being caught staring.

He just couldn't help himself.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and started to stalk back to the castle but of course Harry caught up with him before he could go too far.

"We should play again soon. I love playing against someone with real talent" said Harry innocently.

He did not want to end the evening with old animosities coming out and figured the other boy might respond well to the compliment. It was true anyway so why not say it?

Malfoy seemed to be trying to debate whether or not Harry was making fun of him, but finally seemed to look pleased with the praise when he saw the earnest expression on the other boys face.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to get some extra practice in as well. After all someone needs to take you down a peg Potter" said Malfoy in a light tone.

Harry couldn't help but beam at that which made Malfoy actually blush a little.

"Well we better get back to the common room Potter" muttered Malfoy picking up his pace.

When they got to the common room Harry had finally decided to try something he had been debating about doing since the hospital wing.

"So Malfoy if you're free tomorrow sometime we should meet up again" he said before the blonde could escape to his room.

"You're a pretty clingy friend to have huh Potter?" asked Draco pretending to be annoyed about the Gryffindor's request to meet up again.

Draco turned around to face Potter who was standing with his hands in his pockets looking causal. However the emotion in his eyes was anything but, making Draco feel suddenly too warm and even a little nervous.

"Oh I can be pretty clingy when I want to be" said Potter taking a predatory step towards him.

Draco did not dare move from his spot. He suddenly felt like prey as Potter took another measured step forward, like he was afraid Draco was going to run away.

_I couldn't run away even if I wanted to, _thought Draco as he watched Potter lick his lips before saying,

"Let me show you"

And that was it; Potter took that last step forward, invading Draco's personal space so as to grab the front of his ropes to pull him closer.

Draco let out an involuntary gasp just before he felt full, soft lips touch his own in a light caress.

The kiss started out tentative; almost as if he was afraid Draco was going to pull back.

But when he opened his mouth to allow the dark haired boy access he felt more then heard him groan in pleasure before he began to plunder Draco's mouth like his life depended on it.

It figured that this was just another thing that Potter was good at thought Draco as he felt every one of his erogenous zones being licked and tasted completely.

When Potter sucked on his tongue Draco tried to hold back a groan and failed miserably. Soon he felt his chest beginning to complain from lack of air and he had to pull away.

Potter took that as encouragement for him to start kissing down Draco's jaw to his neck. He nibbled the expanse of skin there before licking over the red marks he had made.

Draco knew that was probably a bad thing but right now he just didn't care. He felt himself being pushed back until his back hit the wall and suddenly Potter's mouth on his neck wasn't the only distraction he had to contend with.

Potter placed his thigh in-between Draco's legs and began rubbing gently at the hardness he found there making Draco whimper with pleasure.

He would have felt embarrassed if it was not for the answering hardness he felt against his own leg.

"God Malfoy you taste amazing" breathed Potter against his heated flesh.

Draco could only hum in response desperate to feel more of Potter against him. With that in mind he quickly dropped his hands from where they had been on Potters shoulders, down to his waist.

He allowed his hands to skim underneath his t-shirt to the warm velvet skin beneath and over his stomach muscles before gliding up to his chest.

The moan that Potter let out sent another bolt of heat straight to Draco's groin.

Suddenly he felt Potter tense in his arms before his mouth was again pressed over his, effectively stopping the sounds he was making without even knowing he had been making them.

He pulled away gently while whispering in a horse voice, "Some one's coming".

Draco instantly went still as well before he was pulled behind the nearest pillar by Potter.

"Har, you down here mate?" Wesley's voice called from the stairs.

Potter cursed behind him.

"I'll have to go" he whispered in disappointment. "Tomorrow though" he finished in a tone that suggested there would be no arguments.

Before Draco could respond, Potter kissed him gently one last time before ducking in back around the pillar.

"Yeah it's me Ron" he heard Potter say before going up the stairs with his friend.

Draco waited a few moments longer before heading to his own room.

Before he climbed into bed that night he had a million questions buzzing inside his head.

The most important being, had he really just kissed Harry bloody Potter?

A smile crept to his face as he played over the scene again and again in his head. Pulling the curtains he decided to enjoy the memory for now.

Tomorrow he could deal with the meanings behind it. After all he had been dreaming about this for too long not to benefit a little from reality, which was so much better.

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of breaks between the characters pov's. I thought they were going up but for some reason they're not so I'm trying to fix that=(**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it!=) **


	6. Chapter 5: Hiding

**A/N: Ok another update finally! Sorry it's taking me so long but I hope you like it! **

**Warning: No beta so sorry about any and all grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters etc**

**OOOO**

**Chapter Six: Hiding**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling incredibly good. Just thinking about the kiss that he and Draco had shared made his body tingle with excitement.

He wondered how the blond was doing and if he too was thinking about it.

He could not wait to try it again today. Of course there were questions running through is head. His mind never really shut off and right now a thousand possibilities were coursing through him about the consequences of his decision to kiss Draco Malfoy.

However, there was only one consequence he was hoping for. Just conjuring up the image of Malfoy pushed up against the wall by his own body and the delightful moans and gasps emanating from his mouth – sounds Harry was positive he did not even know he was making- made him resolve to do everything in his power to make it happen.

Ron was still snoring next to him so Harry got up to quickly wake the red head before Hermione had it out with them for being late for breakfast again.

While he got dressed and listened to Ron's grumbles he contemplated telling his friends about his progression with the Slytherin.

He was not eager for them to try and label whatever was going on between them and he didn't want to shock Ron into an early grave just yet.

But Hermione was different and would definitely pick up on his exuberant mood this morning. He was practically skipping as they descended the stairs to the common room.

He knew he was smiling his "dangerous infectious smile", as Hermione called it when he came face to face with her by the couches as she endeavoured to fit another tome into her backpack.

She straightened up to face him with an indulgent smile as she mouthed "_After breakfast"_. Harry laughed and nodded in consent while a yawning Ron followed them down to breakfast, taking Hermione's hand as they went.

**OOOO**

Draco had gotten up early this morning and had already had his breakfast before any of his housemates had woken up.

He did not feel ready to confront Potter about whatever had happened between them last night and was not too eager to see the look of embarrassment or even anger on the chosen ones face.

Draco had woken this morning with the sun shining in and the dawning realisation that the events of last night were to fantastical to contemplate.

Potter had obviously been high from the potions he had gotten yesterday.

Well that sounded like a pretty lame excuse even to his own ears but it made much more sense than Harry Bloody Potter being interesting in him.

Draco could not help feeling a twinge at this certainty. However it was at this moment in particular when Pansy decided to bounce down next to him and invaded his quiet sitting position in the library.

Since it was Saturday he decided it was a better place than any to hide from the other eight years and one in particular.

"What do you want?" asked Draco trying and failing miserably to keep the sulk out of his voice.

"Oh I don't know maybe to find out if you finished that assignment for Defence yet?

Or maybe, and most likely I'm here to find out how good the Vanquishers technique is!" cried Pansy laughing with delight at Draco's gaping expression.

"What… I mean" stammered Draco before he got a hold of himself.

"I have no idea what you are on about Pansy".

"Oh give it up Dray, I saw you too in the common room last night getting all hot and heavy. I must say it was quite the sight" she said cackling so loudly they earned a glare from the stern librarian.

"It was nothing Pansy now please just drop it" said Draco keeping his eyes focused on his potions book.

"Excuse me?" shouted Pansy "Nothing? Kissing the guy you've been obsessed with for years is definitely not "nothing"!"

That did it. They were shown out of the library so fast Pansy shrill shriek had barely stopped ricocheting of the bookshelves.

"Happy now?" asked Draco sarcastically.

He was very annoyed that Pansy had led to him being vacated from a very good and productive hiding place.

"But Draco..."

"We've been over this I'm not obsessed!" said Draco storming off in search of a new place to stay for the day. His room was looking like the most likely so he headed towards the common room hoping that most people would still be at breakfast.

"Fine whatever but I still don't understand why you're acting all sulky and mournful about this.

Getting kissed by any gorgeous guy is usually a good thing right?" she asked following right behind him.

"It was a mistake. We both know the chosen one isn't gay for one thing" said Draco sighing loudly to show how put out he was by having to explain this.

"Yeah he certainly looked very straight last night" scoffed Pansy.

"I'm leaving now" said Draco after they had entered the eight years common room and he headed straight for the stairs to his room.

"Fine, just answer me this. Why the hell did he do it then? Even I know he's not the type of person to play a cruel prank like this and even if he was, wouldn't it be around the school by now?"

She paused letting Draco take that in. When he still stayed quiet she repeated it.

"So Dray why did he do it?" finished Pansy smugly placing her hands on her hips triumphantly.

Draco looked away not having an answer for that one.

It was true that he had heard no gossip or encountered any mocking glances from the few people he had encountered this morning.

He also knew that Potter wasn't the type to just go around kissing people for no reason.

A new feeling started to grow in his chest at this realisation that was very much like hope, allowing him to put his insecurities aside for the moment and think about it rationally.

Draco still wasn't sold on the fact that perfect Potter had a thing for him but he was now less inclined to see it as an awful tragic defeat that he would never get to repeat in the future.

He was not sure what he was going to do but at least he didn't end up sulking in his room for the entire day like he had planned.

**OOOO**

Draco ended up sitting with Pansy for awhile in the common room until it started to get crowed with students returning from the great hall.

Since it was Saturday and there was no sign of rain they decided to stroll down to the courtyard.

Not because Draco was desperate to escape the one place he was certain Potter would be any second he assured Pansy, he just felt like some fresh air.

However faith was not on his side today.

As they were exiting the common room he ended up running straight into the bane of his existence.

Strong hands reached out to grab him before he again landed on his arse and he was greeted by messy hair and green eyes staring at him with surprise.

"Hey Draco I've been looking for you!" said Potter enthusiastically.

"You have?" squeaked Draco very aware that that hand was still holding on to his arm.

"Yeah remember we were going to hang out today? You don't mind do you Pansy if I take him away?" asked Potter turning his charming smile in the direction of the Slytherin girl.

Pansy looked like she was having a hard time keeping a straight face but she managed to nod her head in consent anyway.

"Of course Potter, just make sure you bring him back in one piece" smirked Pansy while giving Draco a wink that he hoped no one else saw.

"Well, see you later mate" said the Weasel as he took Grangers hand and they smiled at their friend before heading into the common room.

"See ya" said Potter but he didn't take his eyes of Draco,

"Come on I want to show you something" he grinned mischievously grabbing his hand to drag him down the hall.

"You two have fun" called Pansy as Potter waved her off.

When Draco's mind finally stopped spinning he realised how undignified he must look being pulled down the hall like this but was reluctant to let go of Potter's hand.

"Do you mind telling me where you're taking me? I did have plans today you know" sniffed Draco trying to reclaim some pride.

"Yeah with me" smiled Potter over his shoulder.

Draco ignored the little flutter in his chest at that response.

He griped some more of course until Potter tightened his hand with a laugh before saying,

"Just trust me! You'll like it I promise".

"So you're ok with what happened last night?" asked Draco trying to sound indifferent but it ended up sounding like a question.

Potter stopped so abruptly that Draco nearly ran straight into his back.

He turned around still keeping their hands clasped with an odd look on his face.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was the one who kissed you remember" he smiled making Draco blush slightly at the memory.

"You're ok with it right?" asked Potter sounding worried tilting his head to the side in a manner that should not have been cute but kind of was.

"Yes sure. I'm letting you drag me to Salazar knows where aren't I?" said Draco sarcastically.

"Good" said Potter stepping up close to him so they were knee to knee.

He traced Draco's cheekbone with the back of his finger making him feel very exposed for some reason and way to warm for what such a gentle touch should warrant.

"I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to do" breathed Potter gently his expression completely serious.

Draco had no idea what to say to that especially not with the weird feeling bubbling up inside him or with the distraction of Potter's hand on his face and those deep green eyes staring into his.

So he just nodded and was rewarded with a heart stopping grin by the chosen one before his hand was yanked forward again.

"Come on then and no more questions" said Potter cheerily.

**OOOO**

**A/N: More to come if people are still enjoying it! **

**Please review with any and all comments suggestions etc if you have time!=) **

**I should have my beta back soon fingers crossed!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok sorry this took me so long to post fingers crossed next one will be sooner! Again no beta so I am really sorry for any and all grammar mistakes but I will be going back to edit!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, followed and made added this to their favourite lists!=D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**0000**

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

"You're awfully bossy Potter" said Malfoy as he was pulled along down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had been thinking of a way to get Draco alone all day while simultaneously searching for the blonde without making his friends suspicious.

Hermione had of course cornered him after lunch while Ron had been distracted by Dean and some bet they had going on about the upcoming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

She had pulled him to the common room to sit on their favourite couches before creating a bubble of silence so that they could have some privacy.

"Ok" she had begun "I know you've had a crush on someone and I think I've figured out who it is" she finished smugly.

"Ok Mione let's hear it" said Harry smiling at his best friend as he sunk back into the cushions.

"Well at first I thought..." begun Hermione.

"Whoa whoa wait, you don't have to explain how you came to the conclusion" interrupted Harry. He had wanted to talk to his friend of course but he also had a Slytherin to track down.

"Fine" she huffed rolling her eyes before continuing. "Its Malfoy isn't it?"

There was a moment's pause in which Harry purposely prolonged to be dramatic until Hermione huffed and looked like she was going to hex him and he knew his fun was over.

"Have you ever been wrong Mione?" said Harry smiling up at her.

"Oh Harry are you sure? I mean I always thought you had an odd fascination with him but after sixth year and all that he did, it made sense" She said.

"I know but he's different now. I watched him during the trials and kept track of him afterwards to see if his claims of turning over a new leaf were true and Hermione, I really believe he learned from his mistakes.

I'm not going to lie I can't really explain it right now so I just need you to trust me. All I know is there's something about him and I like it" finished Harry shrugging "I've never really felt this way about someone to be honest."

This was why he had been putting off this conversation with his friends. He didn't want to over think it and ruin whatever _it _was.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Mione, just trust me with this ok?" asked Harry hopefully.

Hermione had looked at him for a long while before she finally smiled and leaned forward to hug him.

"Ok Harry, I just don't want you to get hurt. You know me and Ron are here for you" she said pulling back to look at him.

"I know. But I'm not sure about how to tell Ron though yet" he said.

"He'll be fine, he's accepting that you want to be friends with him so he'll accept that you want to..." she finished gesturing at him in a way that made him laugh.

"That I want him because of his perfect arse?" asked Harry innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed.

"He is pretty, sure but we definitely have very different tastes" she said good naturally bumping her shoulder with his.

They were interrupted then by the reappearance of Ron who had sat down on the other side of his girlfriend and put his arm around her.

Harry had left them then while Ron re-counted to her his victorious triumphant over Dean and what he was planning to do with the galleons he had won.

Harry had searched for Malfoy after that but had had no luck. He finally resorted to the Marauders Map and found that he was in the library with Pansy.

Unfortunately by then he was scheduled to give Lupin and Sirius a fire call since he had not spoken to them since their return from holiday and McGonagall had said he could use her fireplace.

When he had finally left the great hall with his friends he had assumed he would have had to go back to the map again since the blonde had been absent at lunch.

He had been so surprised and relieved to have walked right into Malfoy that he didn't want to waste any more time and so had dragged him off to show him the surprise he had planned.

**0000**

Now he pulled Malfoy along after him; past the great hall and the front doors towards the Quidditch pitch glad that the weather was still quite nice.

"We're playing Quidditch?" asked Malfoy not sounding exactly disappointed, merely curious.

Harry laughed but kept a hold of his hand and kept directing him forward.

"I'm glad you still think so highly of my intelligence" said Harry sarcastically.

"Where are we going then Potter?" huffed Malfoy obviously getting slightly impatient.

"You'll see" sing-songed Harry.

Soon they were passing the lake and making their way around the castle and down towards the Whomping Willow; that still stood deceivingly peaceful and gnarled looking over the grounds, for all the world just another old tree at rest and peaceful to any other unfortunate unknowing soul.

He could feel Malfoy tense a little but before he could say anything Harry dropped their joint hands and motioned for him to wait a few minutes more.

Soon he was able to watch with delight as Malfoy's jaw dropped open in surprise as the wild tangle of branch like arms ceased there violent threatening movements and froze in place.

"I told you you'd like the surprise" said Harry triumphantly as he moved forward to duck inside the secret passage.

It still brought up unpleasant and painful memories travelling this tunnel, a place his father and his friends had found and journeyed in their youth many times. But one that held death and secrets for Harry.

After the war Ron and Hermione had went with him to see the place, to face the ghosts of the past. It hadn't been fun but it did help a little.

The idea had struck him earlier today when he was talking with Sirius and Lupin and reminiscing that it would be nice to try and re-create some new memories.

Besides, he really wanted to do something Malfoy would never suspect, something that would show they truly were moving on to a whole new chapter.

"How did you know this was here Potter?" asked Malfoy from behind him dragging Harry out of his pensive mood.

"Oh that's a long story" said Harry as he held up his wand to light their way.

"I'm listening" replied Malfoy softly.

By the time they reached the shrieking shack Harry had recounted their third year, including discovering the truth about Sirius, what really happened to his parents, and Lupin's need for the shack in the first place. He had never talked about it with anyone before besides those closest to him.

"Wow" said Malfoy when he had finished.

"Wow to the shack or the story?" questioned Harry looking at Malfoy curiously.

There was something in his voice that he hadn't heard before

"To everything really. I mean, why would you trust me with all that?" asked Malfoy seeming genuinely perplexed.

"Because I said I wanted us to get to know each other better and I meant it" said Harry seriously.

Malfoy didn't seem to know how to take that. He looked down at his feet for a long time. So long that Harry took a step towards him worrying that perhaps he had said the wrong thing.

However before he could say anything Malfoy finally looked up and said "I'm glad you told me".

Harry had known that Malfoy wouldn't jump into telling Harry all about himself, opening up and regaling him with stories of his past right away but that was enough for now.

Besides, Harry liked that they did not know _everything_ about each other yet. He looked forward to earning Malfoy's trust and to learning about him in the future. Sure it was going to be hard work but so far it was proving to be very fun.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Malfoy suddenly looking weary.

"Nothing" said Harry his smile growing wider

"I can't believe I actually believed this place was haunted" said Malfoy turning around to get a better look at the old beaten down shack.

"Yeah but don't worry this isn't really the whole surprise" said Harry walking towards the door.

"Oh thank Salazar!" said Malfoy sounding relieved as he followed him.

"No offence Potter but it's not exactly the finest place I've ever been for a first date" he said looking at the dust with distaste.

"So you consider this our first date?" asked Harry stepping closer enjoying the way Malfoy's cheeks started to flush slightly.

"What...well" began Malfoy suddenly looking unsure.

Before he could babble anything else Harry pulled him against him and kissed him softly before pulling back.

"You see, I thought the night you came to the hospital wing could be considered our first" grinned Harry still not moving away.

"Not on your life Potter, I do have standards after all" said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Well its good I remembered that then isn't it" smiled Harry as he again dragged Malfoy after him, out the door and towards Hogsmeade.

"Potter are we where I think we are?" asked Draco shocked.

"Yup, this is where the passageway leads out to" said Harry as they walked towards the main street.

"Figures Potter, the first chance you get you take me somewhere we're not allowed and that will possibly lead to trouble" Malfoy sighed but he fell in step next to him all the same.

Harry looked up at that to see if Malfoy was as put out as he sounded.

"We can always go somewhere else if you like?" he asked

"Of course not Potter I'm not some frightened little girl, besides I do have the saviour at my side, what's the worst that can happen?" he said jokingly.

It was Harry's turn to role his eyes but he was glad that so far his idea was working out.

"Well come on then I'll buy you a drink since apparently you're standards are so high" replied Harry.

"Won't they wonder why there're Hogwarts students wondering around the place?" asked Malfoy

"No, not on a Saturday when the weathers nice" said Harry confidently.

After all it was not his first time sneaking away from the castle for a few hours.

"And you're not afraid of being seen with me?" asked Draco quietly looking down at the ground.

Harry really loved seeing this new side of Malfoy. Yes he was gorgeous but Harry was finding out that he was also so much more.

"Of course not" said Harry stopping to make Draco face him.

"We're moving on Draco and that's no one's business but our own" said Harry fiercely enjoying the way Draco's name sounded coming from his own mouth.

"You're such a Gryffindor you know that right?" said Draco but he smiled and the next thing he knew Harry was being kissed by Draco.

It was the first time that Draco had initiated it and Harry felt a thrill go through him at that knowledge.

He felt Draco's tongue run along his lip before he opened his mouth to allow him access. Draco tasted incredible, he had no idea a person could taste so good.

He felt himself moaning as the kiss grew deeper and he couldn't help but pull him closer until every part of them were touching.

All too soon they had to pull back if they were going to get back to school before dark. Harry was glad to see that they were both breathing heavily and Draco's cheeks were distractingly flushed.

"We should probably get going" said Harry reluctantly.

Draco laughed before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the Three Broomsticks.

"Well someone did promise me a drink and besides every first date ends with a good night kiss anyway" he said before turning back and winking at Harry.

**0000**

**A/N: Ok hope people are still enjoying it! Please review if you get the time I love to read any and all comments and criticisms! =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for it taking me so long to update! Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites list, story alerts and who reviewed! It means a lot!**

**No Beta so I'm so sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter Eight: Building Walls**

Draco was packing his bag and humming when Blaise came in to see if he was ready for breakfast followed by Pansy. It really seemed like those two were joined at the hip these days thought Draco to himself as he followed them out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

"You seem happy this morning" commented Blaise smugly sharing a look with Pansy.

"Yes Draco humming and everything" responded Pansy elbowing her friend as they took their seats.

"I'm just well rested" said Draco with a smile.

This was technically not true. He was still having trouble sleeping but spending your night thinking about your date with the saviour of the wizarding world made for a more peaceful night then dwelling on horrors from the past.

Especially after the incredible good night kiss they had had before parting to head towards their own rooms.

"Yeah right, don't think you're getting out of it that easy" scoffed Pansy.

"Well that's all you are getting my dear" said Draco as he poured his tea.

Pansy pestered him the whole time with Blaise grunting every now and again when she _encouraged _him to back her up.

Draco found himself, like always, enjoying deflecting her comments and really making her work for the little information he was prepared to reveal.

But strangely enough he also found himself not wanting to share the details about where Potter had taken him and what they had talked about.

It's not like Harry had sworn him to secrecy or anything but he had trusted him enough with it that he didn't want to share it with anybody else.

So instead he told them that it was none of their business but did, by accident let it slip about what an amazing kisser Potter was.

It's not like he could be completely selfish and leave them without that important tit bit.

"So are you planning on meeting your little boyfriend today?" asked Pansy sniffing in mock distaste although it was clear she was actually happy for Draco.

His friends had known him nearly all his life and most of it had been spent obsessing over Harry Potter in one way or the other. They knew what this meant to him but that did not mean they had to go all Hufflepuff about it.

"Boyfriend" said Draco aloud a little unsure. Was that what they were? They had really only had one date.

"What too soon?" asked Pansy as they took their seats in transfigurations.

"Yes, I mean no well I don't know" huffed Draco "We only had one date Pans' let us not get carried away"

"Yeah right" cut in Blaise "Like you haven't already picked out wedding china".

"Blaise!" hissed Draco looking around to make sure there were none of Potter's friends hanging around to overhear.

He was not sure that Harry was telling people officially but just in case he did not want them reporting back to their boy hero making Draco sound like some love sick teen with his first crush.

Blaise just laughed oblivious to Draco's worries.

"Come on Dray he's a Gryffindor! The mere fact that he stole you away from me last night shows he's not afraid of people seeing you together" said Pansy reassuringly.

"Yeah but everyone is trying to get past those old stereotypical view points. It might be different when it comes to the whole relationship thing. After all, the whole wizarding world still thinks he's straight" said Blaise not unkindly.

Draco knew that that was a realistic opinion but he still resented Blaise for pointing it out.

"Well boys the solutions simple. Draco you'll have to ask him about it" said Pansy patting Draco's shoulder sympathetically. She knew he did not normally handle these types of situations well.

It did seem like the best option though thought Draco as the class began.

**OOOO**

Draco had searched the common room for Potter before looking around the grounds. He even checked in the green houses before heading back to the castle.

He had just reached the sixth floor corridor before he heard someone say Potter's name.

A few areas in the castle had been so badly damaged that there were still repairs to be done.

The majority of the Eight years had volunteered to take turns helping to restore a variety of the corridors, rooms and grounds of the school to help reinforce unity among the houses after the war and to show they were all moving forward.

Draco should have guessed that Potter would have been top of the list for wanting to help out but that did not mean that he was prepared for the sight that greeted him.

The corridor still had a gaping hole travelling up the right wall revealing empty classrooms and store rooms that were left exposed.

Stones floated in the air as Potter directed them into place. Not only were there multiple stones (all of which looked like they weighed a tone) in the air directed by Potter alone showing a tremendous amount of skill and magical power but he was also shirtless.

Potter stood wearing only a pair of ragged muggle jeans that hung low on his hips exposing all of his tanned skin for the world to see.

His muscles stretched and moved while he worked and his messy black raven hair was even more ruffled than usual.

He had a look of deep concentration that made his emerald green eyes shine with intensity.

Luckily that look really suited the boy saviour especially since it had been his default expression during the last few years.

The Weaselette was standing to Potter's right cleaning up the dust that was falling from the new stones awaiting placement.

She was chattering away happily and never once took her eyes off of Potter.

Draco felt the familiar feeling of jealousy bubbling up inside him. He had never felt it for anyone else but Potter seemed to bring it out in him.

Especially it seemed when it came to the Weasley family. If it wasn't the Weasel getting Harry's friendship over him it was the girl weasel getting him romantically.

Logically he knew that they had broken up and that Harry obviously was not interested in her like that but still that didn't stop him from storming over to interrupt their little chatting session.

"Hello Potter" said Draco giving his best scornful look in the Weaseletts direction.

If Harry was too blind to see the witches adoring gaze fine but Draco was not going to play ignorant and let her away with it.

And if Potter wanted to hide their relationship then fine but that did not mean he was going to make it easy for him.

Draco knew deep down inside that it might, probably be his insecurities making him re-act this way but still.

"Malfoy" replied the red head coldly

"Draco!" said Harry wrapping his arms instantly around the Slytherin in a warm hug looking genuinely delighted to see him.

Draco was so taken back that he didn't respond straight away.

Not to the hug or to the extremely startling but extremely welcomed kiss either.

"I'm so glad you're here! Hey Gin you can head to class if you want since Draco can take over from here" said Harry smiling at the girl slightly before directing his attention back to Draco.

"Oh do Malfoy's do manual labour?" scoffed Ginny derisively.

Draco was actually about to protest against helping but was quick to refute her comment.

"I'm sure there will be enough initiative to keep me productive thank you very much" smirked Draco eyeing Harry suggestively.

She huffed but said her goodbyes to Harry making it a win for Draco.

Harry smiled at him and was about to wrap his arms around the blonde again but Draco had a few questions and he was not going to let himself get distracted.

"Whoa whoa wait a second" said Draco pulling away.

"What?" asked Harry frowning slightly in confusion?

"Why are you shirtless?" blurted Draco before he lost his nerve. Besides it was probably the best question to lead with since he was having a difficult time looking anywhere else but at Potters exposed chest.

"Oh, when we started there was a slight miscommunication. There was a little accident that ended with my t-shirt getting torn. Seamus was here earlier and he thought that slashing at the exposed rocks might help make the new ones fit in easier" said Harry mournfully pointing to the torn shirt on the floor.

"It's one of my favourites too. Sirius got for me".

"Why didn't you just repair it?" asked Draco suspiciously. It was a perfectly reasonable excuse to be fair but Draco could not help feeling a little possessive and he didn't want everyone getting to see Harry looking so sexy.

He truly looked like he could have walked out of one of those ridiculous romance novels.

"I tried but I've never been very patient with those spells and Ginny didn't seem to be able to do it so I was going to wait for Hermione to take a look" shrugged Harry as he again tried to embrace Draco.

"I can do it" muttered Draco dodging the determined Gryffindor while he reached down to pick up the item in question.

"Really?" asked Harry perking up like a child at Christmas.

Draco tried to ignore what that smile was doing to his chest and how he had caused it.

"Sure unless you like parading around half naked for everyone to see" he sniffed as he cast the necessary charm that knitted the cloth back together good as new.

"I didn't think of it like that" said Harry laughing as he put the t-shirt back on much to Draco's relief and regret.

"Thank you" said Harry grabbing Draco before he could try to escape again and pressing their bodies together tightly again.

"So you're ok with this?" asked Draco pointing between them in what he hoped to be an offhanded manner and the very public corridor.

"Um... I thought I made that clear?" asked Harry frowning slightly.

"Well I mean I just wanted to make sure you've thought this through. I mean I can handle bad press but you might not know what you're getting into" said Draco quietly.

Potter laughed so hard at this that his hold on Draco lessened slightly.

"Draco I've gotten my share of bad press I mean come on!" he said in exasperation.

"But this" he continued looking at Draco meaningfully "this is completely worth it" he said leaning forward to kiss along Draco's neck making his breath hitch slightly.

"So we're..." pressed Draco before he was beyond speech.

"Well I want us to be exclusive. So shall we say boyfriends?" chuckled Harry his tone definitely possessive, which turned Draco on faster then he thought was possible.

"Ok" said Draco before he allowed Harry to finally kiss the life out of him.

When they finally pulled apart both boys were breathing hard.

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's, his warm breath ghosting over Draco's making him shiver with desire.

"I'm so glad you stopped by" said Harry making Draco sigh in mock exasperation.

"Well I'm sure you had enough company to keep you happy for awhile" Draco could not resist pointing out.

Harry laughed before saying "Nope I prefer yours. How about you help me finish this and then we can go play a game of Quidditch? "

"If you mean you finish while I watch then sure" he said.

Harry leaned towards him and said suggestively. "Maybe later but I need to get these rocks back into place first."

Draco realised what he had said and rolled his eyes to cover up the blush that was probably covering his cheeks at the images his mind was conjuring.

In the end Harry coerced Draco into helping but only so the job would get done quicker and not because Draco needed a distraction from Potter staring.

**A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think it really helps! **


End file.
